The research is an extension of a ten-year investigation by the P.I. and his colleagues of the meaning-processing of visual displays. Essentially the research concerns independent and dependent variables relating to the voluntary visual attention to many types of visual displays -- photographs from real life, slides made from magazine pictures, outline drawings of objects, randomly constructed geometrical forms, dot patterns, and many other types of visual displays. Voluntary attention is measured by a variety of procedures, e.g., (1) video-taping the eyes of subjects while they look at a screen containing two or more pictures and (2) allowing a subject to use a remote-control switch to look as long as he chooses at each of the slides involved in an experiment. Some of the major independent variables are (1) stimulus characteristics, such as degree and kind of novelty, complexity, pleasantness, number of identifiable objects, kinds of associations, and (2) experimental treatments, such as amounts and kinds of prior familiarization, stimulus deprivation, manipulation of expectancies, instructional sets, and others. The purpose is to test the present constructs and add new constructs to a theoretical point of view concerning the meaning-processing (or encoding) of visual displays.